1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic device and, more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic device having a structure preventing generation of cracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chip component such as a general thin film type multilayer ceramic condenser (MLCC) includes a device body, an internal electrode, an external electrode, and the like. The device body is a laminate of a plurality of dielectric sheets known as so-called green sheets, and the internal electrode is provided on the dielectric sheet to form a single coil type circuit pattern within the device body. The external electrode is electrically connected to the internal electrode and covers both ends of an outer surface of the device body.
However, since a multilayer ceramic device is generally designed to be focused on improving device characteristics, its structure may be relatively vulnerable to external physical pressure or shock, thermal shock, vibrations, and the like. Thus, when physical or thermal shock is applied to the multilayer ceramic device, cracks are generated in the device body. In this case, cracks are generated, starting from a surface of the device body adjacent to an end portion of the external electrode and proceeding into the interior of the device body.